daisy_brownfandomcom-20200215-history
Paining Alan's "nails!"
Plot Daisy is painting Alan's "nails." He does not have hands, so she traces her own hand on a piece of paper and paints those. She brings up her Question Box, and is finding that other people did not have a question box in their family growing up. The premise of the question box was for Daisy to write down all of her questions that she wanted her father to answer, and he would go through them and decide if they were appropriate or not to answer. If the question was not appropriate, he would burn the question. When Daisy holds up her hand to show her nails, we see a band-aid wrapped around one of her fingers. She says this is where Alan bit her. She paints her nails with a clear base coat nail polish. Then she talks about a video she saw online where someone used a sponge to create an ombre nail look, and she tries to recreate it on Alan's "nails." As an update on how Alan is doing, she says that he is having a hard time breathing lately. She is unsure if he can actually breathe, and that she needs to find her father's notes on Alan to learn more about him and how he works. Subplot Here we have the first insight of how Daisy's father treated Daisy, and we get to see how abusive and manipulative he truly was. * Dad? * Dad? * Why are you up this late? * I'm sorry I couldn't sleep. * You don't need to apologize. * Night is when we're the safest, Daisy." * Look up. You see the stars? * You see the stars? * Yeah! I see Orion. * The constellations are God watching us, Daisy. * That's why at night, all the dangerous people go away. * Are there people in the world who aren't dangerous? * Some. Some people are good and kind and smart. * But most of them are bad. It's safer to stay away just in case. * Like the people Pizarro found? * Yes, just like that. Pizarro had to protect his people from the dangerous ones. * Tell me more about the dangerous people. * No. You're too young to hear about them. * But I'm older than Harry Potter! * The answer is no. * But what if a person comes here? How will I know if they're dangerous? * No one is coming here. * But what if they do? What if I find a person at night? * Look into their eyes. You'll know if they're good. * How will I know? * You're asking a lot of questions, Daisy. You're starting to sound rude. * I'm not trying to be rude. I'm sorry. * What does God tell us about being curious? * Curiosity killed the cat. I'm sorry Dad. * Now Daisy, I love you, but I won't be the one making the decision of if you're worthy of God's forgiveness. '' * ''I know, I'm sorry. * If you know, don't ask. * But in books, I know that people find husbands and friends outside. '' * ''That means maybe I could find good people out there. * Well since you know so much about the world then just go out and find some good people. * Dad, no I don't want to leave! * There's my smart girl. This dialogue holds an immense amount of story plot that has been missing. We finally get to see interaction between Daisy and her father without the pedestal that Daisy puts him on in her videos. We find that he is not a very loving father, and teaches daisy that being curious is a sin worthy of damnation and God looks down upon those who wonder. Her questions were not so "rude" as her father called them, as he was being vague with what he meant by "dangerous people." Theories and Explanations (and Unanswered Questions) * Pizarro is mentioned in the hidden captions. This is referring to Francisco Pizarro, a Spanish conquistador who, in the early 16th century, sailed to South American and "discovered" land, killing natives and stealing their resources on the way. From the natives perspective, Pizarro is the "dangerous one," but Daisy views the natives as the dangerous people that Pizarro had to protect his people from. * It is unclear as to why Daisy's father wants to keep her hidden from the world. There do not seem to be any signs pointing to him being like this before she was born, as per other hidden captions in videos. He had a wife and seemed to have a friend or coworker who he interacted with daily. He may have developed a mental disorder after Daisy was born that gave him an obsession over his experiments and lack of empathy for other humans. * '''SPOILER kinda: '''Based off the last bullet point, it is possible that her father has developed this mistrust for other people in fear of others finding out his dark secret of his experiments. He does not want Daisy to go out and have friends, because friends like to come over to each others' houses. He has tricked and manipulated Daisy so much that she is completely trusting and obedient of her father when he tells her to never go into the basement, but some kid from down the street does not know about the Lynks disease story. * Fun fact: Daisy speculates that there are good people in the world, and that she should go find them. Her dad always shot her down for her ideas and did not allow her to make friends. Once her father left, she joined the YouTube and Twitter communities and has made many friends. Her Twitter bio even says that she is there to make friends. She is so pure-hearted that she strongly believes there are good people who will care and love her, and she was right. The communities on these platforms are extremely supportive of Daisy and offer advice and suggestions for what she should do. * So this leaves a few unanswered questions: What qualifies someone as good or dangerous? How does Daisy seem to know about constellations and history, but has no knowledge of what an ironing board or wrapping paper is? Why exactly does her father only let her go out during the night? Description November 11, 2017 hi guys! thank you all for so patently waiting gor this new viddo! ill have an update on his new roots soon. i hope youre all doing well. its getting cold again, i hope youre all keeping warm. i rrally do love you guys. even if i dont talk yo you for a few days. i have a question for anyone who is readinging this far. im very tired and kind of running out of ideas. so this is just a shooting- in- the dark type question. Why do ou think my dad wanted to make alan? do you think it was for science or because he didnt like having just me around and wanted to make somone new ? i dont know. im very tired. im getting discouraged looking for the notes. i didnt want to sey this in the video becase i didnt want to be all sad in it. but yeah. thank you all for watching. Category:Plot